wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Golem/03
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: J''J'' — po hebrajsku jest to pierwsza litera imienia Boga.. Jeżeli się nie łudzę w domyśle, że na zewnątrz ktoś stąpa po schodach, w niezmiennej ciągle odległości ode mnie, z tym zamiarem, aby mnie odwiedzić, to na pewno znajdować się on teraz musi na ostatnim zakręcie schodów. Teraz poszedł w bok, w stronę mieszkania archiwisty Szemajaha Hillela i dostał się z wydeptanych schodów do sieni wyższego piętra, wyłożonej czerwonymi cegłami. Przeszedł po omacku wzdłuż ściany i musiał teraz, właśnie teraz, sylabizując z trudem w ciemnościach, odczytywać z tabliczki na drzwiach moje nazwisko. Stanąłem wyprostowany w środku pokoju i spoglądałem na wejście. Wtem otworzyły się drzwi i on wszedł. Zbliżył się parę kroków ku mnie i nie zdejmując kapelusza, nie rzekł nawet ani słówka na powitanie. Odniosłem wrażenie, że zachowuje się, jak u siebie w domu i uważałem za zupełnie zrozumiałe, iż on tak, a nie inaczej postępuje. Sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął jakąś książkę i długo przewracał w niej kartki. Okładka książki była metalowa, wyciski na niej w kształcie rozetek i pieczęci były nakładane farbą i wyłożone małymi kamyczkami. W końcu znalazł szukane miejsce i wskazał mi je. Tytuł brzmiał: Ibburibbur — w pewnych odłamach mistyki żydowskiej słowo to oznacza w uproszczeniu wzmocnienie duszy żyjącego człowieka przez tymczasowo łączącą się z nią inną sprawiedliwą duszę przebywającą poza ciałem. Zwykle wynika to z potrzeby spełnienia przez duszę bezcielesną jakiejś misji., Brzemię duszy. Olbrzymi, złotoczerwony inicjał „J” zajmował prawie połowę stronicy, którą pomimo woli przejrzałem; był na brzegu uszkodzony. Starałem się go naprawić. Inicjał ten nie był przylepiony do pergaminu, jak to dotychczas widywałem w starych książkach, składał się on raczej z dwóch cienkich złotych płytek, zlutowanych ze sobą w samym środku, a końcami zaczepionych o brzegi pergaminu. Czyżby to miejsce stronicy, na którym się znajdowała litera, było przedziurawione? Gdyby tak było w rzeczywistości, to na drugiej stronie „J” musiałoby być odwrócone. Przerzuciłem kartkę i moje przypuszczenie się nie sprawdziło. Pomimo woli przeczytałem tę i następną stronicę. I czytałem ciągle dalej a dalej. Książka mówiła do mnie, jak mówi sen, jaśniej tylko i wyraźniej. Poruszyła ona moje serce jakimś zagadnieniem. Słowa płynęły z niewidzialnych ust, stawały się żywe i zbliżały się do mnie. Tańczyły i drgały przede mną, jak pstro ubrane niewolnice, pogrążały się potem w podłodze lub znikały jak lśniące tchnienia w powietrzu i ustępowały miejsca innym. Każda miała chwilkę nadziei, że zechcę ją wybrać, lecz na widok nowo przybyłej wyrzekała się swych nadziei. Niektóre, znajdujące się pod nimi, przychodziły świetne, jak pawie w mieniących się barw szatach, a kroki ich były powolne i odmierzane. Inne — jak przestarzałe i przeżyte królowe o farbowanych powiekach, o rysach twarzy prostytutki i zmarszczkach pokrytych wstrętną szminką. Patrzyłem na nie, jak się zjawiały i odchodziły, a wzrok mój ślizgał się po wydłużonych konturach szarych postaci o twarzach tak pospolitych i bez wyrazu, że wyrycie się ich w pamięci było wykluczone. Potem przywlokły nagą kobietę, olbrzymią jak spiżowy''spiżowy'' — wykonany ze spiżu, tj. ze stopu miedzi, cynku i cyny. kolos. Jej rzęsy były tak długie, jak moje całe ciało; niemo wskazała na puls swej lewej ręki. Uderzał on jak trzęsienie ziemi i miałem wrażenie, że w nim ześrodkowało się życie całego świata. Z oddali zbliżał się orszak korybantów''korybant'' — w starożytności kapłan Kybele, frygijskiej bogini płodności.. Mężczyzna i kobieta trzymali się w objęciach, widziałem ich zbliżających się z oddalenia, orszak zaś czynił wrzawę coraz bliżej. Teraz słuchałem rozlegającego się śpiewu bezładnie pląsającej przede mną gromady, a wzrok mój szukał zagubionej pary. Lecz ta przemieniła się w jedną jedyną postać, na wpół męską, na wpół kobiecą — w Hermafrodytę''hermafrodyta'' — (od imion bogów gr. Hermesa i Afrodyty) istota dwupłciowa., siedzącego na tronie z masy perłowej. Korona Hermafrodyty kończyła się deską z czerwonego drzewa; wewnątrz robak zniszczenia wygryzał tajemniczą cyfrę. W obłokach pyłu szybko się zbliżała, popędzana biczem, trzoda małych, ślepych owiec: karmne''karmny'' — tuczny, przeznaczony do uboju. zwierzęta, które prowadził w orszaku gigantyczny mieszaniec, miały przeznaczenie utrzymywać życie korybantów. Czasami niektóre postacie, wypływające z niewidzialnych ust, przybywały z grobów, z chustami przed obliczem. I stanąwszy przede mną, nagle zrzuciły okrycia i stężałe, głodne, spoglądały krwiożerczym wzrokiem, skierowanym w me serce, aż lodowaty strach wciskał mi się w sam mózg, a krew moja kipiała jak potok, w który spadają z nieba odłamy skalne — nagle i w sam środek łożyska. Jakaś kobieta unosiła się nade mną w powietrzu. Nie widziałem jej twarzy, gdyż odwróciła się ode mnie, a miała na sobie płaszcz z płynących łez. Maski tańczyły, śmiały się, nie dbając o mnie zupełnie. Tylko jakiś Pierrot''Pierrot'' — postać z komedii dell’arte: smutny kochanek ze łzami wymalowanymi na pobielonej twarzy. obejrzał się uważnie — oczy utkwił we mnie i odskoczył. Wrósł w ziemię przede mną i spojrzał mi w twarz jak gdyby w zwierciadło. Robił tak dziwne miny, podnosił i machał rękami, już to ociężale, już to z błyskawiczną szybkością, że moim jedynym nieprzepartym pragnieniem stało się nagle naśladować Pierrota, mrugać oczami jak on, poruszać łopatkami i wykrzywiać kątami ust jak on. Wtedy odepchnęły go na bok niecierpliwie cisnące się postacie, które wszystkie chciały być przed moim wzrokiem. Lecz żadna z tych istot nie mogła się utrwalić. Są to oślizgłe perły nawleczone na jedwabny sznur, są to poszczególne tony jednej tylko melodii, które z niewidzialnych ust wypływają. Już nie była to książka, co przemawiała do mnie. Był to głos. Głos, który czegoś chciał ode mnie, czegoś, czego nie mogłem uchwycić, choć nie wiem jak usiłowałem to zrobić. Głos dręczył mnie palącymi, niezrozumiałymi pytaniami. Lecz głos, który te widzialne wypowiadał słowa, umarły był i bez echa. Każdy głos, rozbrzmiewający w świecie rzeczywistości, odpowiada wielokrotnym echem, tak jak każdy przedmiot ma jeden duży cień i wiele cieni małych, ten jednakże głos nie odpowiadał już żadnym echem — dawno, dawno już się te echa rozwiały i przebrzmiały. Przeczytałem książkę do końca i trzymałem ją jeszcze w rękach, a wówczas było mi tak, jak gdybym badawczo w mózgu własnym kartki przerzucał — i to nie w jednej książce! — Wszystko, co mi ten głos powiedział, nosiłem w sobie, odkąd żyję, lecz było to zapomniane i ukryte przed mą świadomością aż do dnia dzisiejszego. Spojrzałem przed siebie. Gdzie się podział człowiek, który mi przyniósł książkę? Czyżby wyszedł? Czy przyjdzie po nią, gdy będzie skończona? Może mam mu ją odnieść? Lecz nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, czyli''czyli'' — czy z partykułą pytajną -li. mówił, gdzie mieszka. Starałem się wywołać w pamięci jego zjawę, lecz mi się nie udało. Chociażby wiedzieć, jak był ubrany. Czy był stary, czy młody? Jakiego koloru były jego włosy, broda? Nie, nic zupełnie nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić. Wszystkie przedstawiające go obrazy, które sobie stworzyłem, rozpływały się bez zatrzymania, zanim byłem w stanie połączyć je w duchu. Zamknąłem oczy i opuściłem rękę na powieki, aby ułowić najdrobniejszą choćby cząstkę jego portretu. Nic, nic. Stanąłem pośrodku pokoju i spoglądałem na drzwi, tak, jak to zrobiłem przedtem, gdy człowiek ten wchodził i malowałem sobie całą rzecz: teraz skręca koło rogu, teraz stąpa po wyłożonej cegłami posadzce, teraz czyta na drzwiach moją tabliczkę: „Atanazy Pernath”, a teraz wchodzi. Daremnie. Nie mogłem wzbudzić najmniejszego śladu wspomnienia co do jego postaci. Zobaczyłem książkę leżącą na stole i chciałem sobie wyobrazić w duchu rękę, która ją z kieszeni wyjmuje, by mi ją podać. Nie mogłem sobie uzmysłowić, czy na ręku była rękawiczka, czy też dłoń była obnażona, czy była młoda, czy pomarszczona, przystrojona pierścieniami, czy też nie. Wtem wpadł mi szczególny pomysł. Był on jak natchnienie, któremu nie można było się oprzeć. Włożyłem kapelusz i przeszedłszy korytarz, zszedłem po schodach na dół. Potem powoli wróciłem znów do swego pokoju. Powoli, zupełnie powoli, tak jak on, gdy wchodził do mnie. Otworzywszy drzwi spostrzegłem, że w pokoju był zmrok. Czyż nie promieniał jasny dzień, gdy przed chwilą wychodziłem? Jak długo musiałem marudzić, jeżeli nie zauważyłem, że teraz jest już tak późno? Próbowałem naśladować nieznajomego w ruchach i minach, lecz nie mogłem go sobie zupełnie przypomnieć. Jak jednakże miało mi się udać naśladowenie jego postaci, skoro nie miałem żadnego punktu oparcia do jego wyglądu? Lecz rezultat był inny, zupełnie inny, niż przypuszczałem. Moja skóra, muskuły''muskuły'' — mięśnie., całe ciało przypomniały sobie nagle wszystko, nie zdradzając się przed mózgiem. One to wykonywały ruchy, których nie chciałem i nie zamierzałem wykonywać. Jak gdyby moje członki''członki'' (daw.) — kończyny. nie należały więcej do mnie. W jednej chwili, gdy robiłem parę kroków po pokoju, chód mój stał się drepcący i cudzy. Określiłem, że to chód człowieka, który jest w ciągłej obawie, że upadnie. Tak, tak, tak, to był jego chód. Najdokładniej wiedziałem — to on. Miałem twarz obcą, bez zarostu, o wystających kościach policzkowych i spoglądałem ukośnymi oczami. Czułem to, lecz nie mogłem się zobaczyć. Przerażony, że moja twarz nie jest moją, chciałem krzyczeć; następnie chciałem się dotknąć, lecz ręka nie poszła za rozkazem woli, jeno''jeno'' (daw.) — tylko. zanurzyła się w kieszeni i wyjęła książkę. Zupełnie tak, jak on to robił. Magle siedzę, znowu bez kapelusza i palta przy stole i to jestem ja. To ja, to ja! Atanazy Pernath. Trzęsły mną dreszcze i zgroza, serce szalało, jakby chciało wyskoczyć i czułem, że widmowe palce, ściskające dotychczas mój mózg, usunęły się ode mnie. Tylko z tyłu głowy wyczuwałem jeszcze zimne ślady ich dotyku. Teraz wiedziałem, jakim był nieznajomy, mógłbym go znowu w sobie wyczuć — w każdej chwili, gdybym zapragnął — lecz wywołać jego obraz tak, abym go widział przed sobą oko w oko, tego jeszcze nie potrafię i nigdy nie będę mógł zrobić. Poznałem, że on jest jak negatyw, niewidoczna próżnia, o nieuchwytnych liniach, w którą muszę się sam wcisnąć, jeżeli chcę poznać jej kształt i istotę we własnym „ja”. W szufladzie mego stolika stała żelazna kasetka — chciałem w niej zamknąć książkę i dopiero gdy stan choroby ducha ustąpi, chciałem ją wyjąć i podjąć poprawę złamanego inicjału „J”. Wziąłem książkę ze stołu. Czułem, jak gdybym nic nie trzymał; chwytam kasetkę — to samo — wrażenie, jak gdyby zmysł dotyku musiał odbywać długą, długą drogę pełną ciemności, zanim by co wpadło do mojej świadomości; jak gdyby to były rzeczy warstwami czasu mnogich lat oddalone ode mnie i należące do przeszłości, co już dawno przeminęła. Głos, który poszukiwał mnie, krążąc w mroku, aby mnie trapić kamieniem podobnym do słoniny, przeszedł koło mnie, ale mnie nie zauważył. Wiedziałem, że pochodzi on z krainy snów. Lecz to, co przeżyłem, było rzeczywistością i czułem, że dlatego właśnie nie mógł mnie nie widzieć i szukał mnie na próżno. ----